Little Secrets
by kewllilneko
Summary: Tohru hides a terrible secret. but when its let out will her new friends be there to help her, even when she doesnt remember who they are? Kyoru!
1. New Girls

WARNING: some of the characters do not have the some personalities they do in the book, but I tried to keep it the same as best I could but the story wouldn't work if I didn't change. Don't get mad, I hope you enjoy the story, it's my first one. ENJOY!

Fanfiction: Little Secrets 

**By: Kewllilneko**

Chapter One: "New Girls" 

"Boy what a rough day!" Tohru said yawning while stepping out of the one bedroom shack her and her friend Lana shared.

"How long do you think we can stay here?" Lana asked Tohru following her out.

"Who knows but we'll be late for school if we don't hurry, I think I know a short cut!" Tohru yelled as both girls grabbed their bags and headed out.

Both young girls were orphans that didn't want to stay at an orphanage, so they became drifters, going for place to place.

"Here's our school, told you it was a shortcut." Tohru strutted up the school's steps.

"Ya, but we ran half the way here!" Lana yelled wheezing.

"Aww, quit complaining." Tohru said entering their classroom.

"Wow he's cute!" Lana exclaimed.

"Who?" Tohru asked.

"Him!" Lana said pointing to a silver haired boy in the back row, "lets go sit by him, there's a few empty seats by him."

"Sure whatever." Tohru shrugged following her to the boy and the seats.

"Hello! I'm Lana Nasukie and this is my best friend Tohru Honda!" Lana introduced them both.

"Oh really. Well my names Yuki Sohma, nice to meet you." The boy said.

"YOU'RE A SOHMA!" Tohru yelled wide-eyed.

"Y….Yes." Yuki stuttered.

"Sorry, nevermind, I've heard your last name before." Tohru blushed with the heat rushing up to her cheeks.

"Hey rat, who are these girls, more fan club members!" an orange haired boy entered.

"Hello! I'm Lana Nasukie and this is my best friend Tohru Honda!" Lana introduced them both.

"You sound like a broken record, shut up!" Tohru said smacking Lana on the back of her head.

"Baka Neko, these are new girls!" Yuki glared at the boy, "sorry, this is my annoying cousin, Kyou Sohma." Yuki watched as Tohru's eyes widened.

Kyou cocked his eyebrows at them then sat down diagonal from Yuki behind Tohru.

"Take your seats everyone!" the teacher yelled entering the room.

Yuki, Kyou, Tohru, and Lana had gotten to know each other pretty well during

break and were walking home together. The girls also got to meet other Sohmas as well.

"Yun-chan!" a small girlish boy yelled running towards Yuki and them, "who's your new friends?"

"Go away brat!" Kyou yelled at the appearance of the small boy.

"This is Honda-san and Nasukie-san." Yuki introduced them to the boy. "and this is Momiji Sohma."

"Nice to meet you Momiji-san!" Tohru exclaimed.

"Wow your pretty!" Momiji cried flinging his arms wide for a hug.

"AHHHHH!" Kyou and Yuki yelled.

"Don't be so forward Miiji, you don't want to scare the girls!"

"Uhhh… who are you?" Lana asked the white and black haired boy standing there holding Momiji back from hugging Tohru.

"Oh, this is Hatsuharu Sohma…." Yuki started.

"Ya, ya, another cousin." Kyou and Tohru said at the same time. Kyou looked over and saw Tohru smile at him, blushing he looked at the ground, he wasn't that good around girls.

"Hello, I'm Lana and this is Tohru!" Lana said briefly introducing them.

"Cool." Haru said.

"Lets go Yuki I'm hungry!" Momiji cried tugging on Yuki's shirt.

"Your always hungry!" Kyou yelled at Momiji.

"Here you can have this on the way." Tohru said handing him a lollipop. He thanked her then skipped off in front of them.

"Good now he's quiet!" Kyou said.

"Well…Here's our turn!" Lana said as they came up to a street.

"But….." Haru started.

"That's the meanest neighborhood around!" Kyou and Yuki finished.

"It's okay!" Tohru giggled, "we're big girls. We can take care of ourselves. See ya tomorrow." Lana waved as Tohru waved over her shoulder.

"Uhh……" Kyou mumbled.

"Ya, tomorrow." Yuki stammered as they watched them walk down the street and disappear around the corner.

"Maybe we should have them over for dinner." Momiji asked as the boys walked home.

"Maybe, they seem nice." Yuki said.

"Are you crazy!" Kyou yelled in his face.

"Baka! Watch how you talk to me!" Yuki yelled punching Kyou into a tree.

"Grrrr…..their girls and little happy bunny here will go crazy!" Kyou said wiping blood off his face.

"You'll be careful wont you Momiji?" Haru asked him.

"Of course! I want them to come over!" Momiji cried.

"Stop crying punk!" Kyou yelled at him.

"Maybe…..lets ask Shigure." Yuki said sliding the door open.

"Ask me what!" Shigure said popping his head out the door and scaring the boys.

"If we can have guest tomorrow for dinner!" Momiji said walking in.

"Yes…..lets have guests." All eyes turned to a dark figure in the hall.

Soooo how do you like my first chapter? I hope its good I've written a few fanfics just a lil embarrassed to share them. Please review. The next chapter will be here quickly Im almost done typing it!!!! If you get confused I'll try to clear it up. This story does have a little twist to it coming up in future chaps!! Also a lemon!!! Hahaha!!! ENJOY!!


	2. One Secret Revealed

Hey Hey the second chap is up. Hope you like it. A few more characters come into the plot as the story unfolds. Hahaha. This is a good chap for Ayame fans!! I like him. Hes cool!! Well I should shut up now and let you hear the rest of the story!!

Fanfiction: Little Secrets 

**By: Kewllilneko**

**Chapter Two: "One Secret Revealed"**

"Akito." Yuki half whispered as the head of the Sohma family stepped into the light.

"Yes, lets have your new friends come over for dinner. I would love to meet them Yuki boy." Akito said smiling to the stunned boys.

"What are you doing here!" Kyou growled at the sight of Akito.

"Kyou…Kyou…Kyou! You need better manners, now be a good little kitty and go lie in the sun somewhere!" Akito smartly said to him.

"Grrrrrrrr!" Kyou began to growl when Hatsuharu grabbed him and Momiji and pulled them into the kitchen.

"I'll come by sometime to meet these new friends of yours Yuki, oh and don't be shy, I would love for you to come visit me," Akito said touching Yuki's chin and raising his face to meet his, "now do good in school like the good little boy you are."

Yuki watched, shaking, as Akito left to a car parked in the driveway along with Hatsuharu and Momiji.

"SHIGURE!!!" Yuki yelled, "did you know he was here!"

"Actually….NO, I'm as surprised as you are." Shigure, an author/novelist and keeper of Kyou and Yuki, told him.

"You should know who's in your own home stupid!" Kyou yelled coming out of the kitchen with an onigiri in his hand.

"Oh Kyou, why are you so cruel to me, you too Yuki!" Shigure cried.

"Uh….well I guess we'll be having guest over for dinner tomorrow, no take-out please." Yuki commented as he started up the stairs to his room.

"I know! I'll call Aaya to help me!" he cried running to the phone.

"WHAT!!!" Yuki and Kyou yelled in unison.

"Hey! Tohru-san!"

"Huh?" Tohru turned around and saw Kyou. "Oh, hello Kyou-san!"

"First don't call me san please"

"Okay"

"and second, uh, are you and Lana doing anything tonight?"

"No….Why?"

"Cause…Yuki and the others want to have you both over for dinner tonight!"

"Really!!…well…do you want us to come?"

"huh…oh…uh…of course!"

"okay, see ya later!"

Kyou watched as Tohru ran off to join Lana, who turned around and waved to him yelling that she would see him later. That's when Kyou noticed a few things about them both. Lana didn't look like the type to befriend Tohru. Tohru was a tough girl who wore the girls top but the guys pants as her uniform, and Lana was a cutesy girl who wore short skirts. Then he noticed that Tohru wore a bandana around her forehead covering it completely.

"Huh?" Kyou scratched his head as he walked up to Momiji and Haru still watching the two girls.

"What are you staring at Baka Neko?!"

"KYAA!" Kyou spun around to see Yuki standing right behind him, "What did you call me?"

"Baka Neko" Yuki repeated.

"Don't call me that!"

"I can if I want, be quiet Baka."

"HEY! YOU BAKA NEZUMI!!"

"Welcome!" Shigure yelled as they all came into the house holding the door for everyone.

"Yuki, lil brother!" a tall, girl/guy, with silver hair, wearing a dress coat thingy said running to Yuki.

"Crap," Yuki said under his breath.

"Who's that Sohma-san?" Lana asked lightly touching him on the arm.

"Huh?" Yuki asked looking over to two confused girls on his left.

"Your Sohma-san's older brother!" Tohru cried delightfully.

"Huh?" everyone said looking at her.

"What?" she said, "he called him lil brother."

"Haha! I did didn't I!" Ayame said putting his arm lightly around her shoulders, "what a bright young lady you are." He looked at Yuki, "Well….aren't you going to introduce us?"

"Oh!" Yuki said, "I'm sorry….No!" and he walked away leading Tohru and Lana away from Ayame.

"That was great!" Tohru said leaning back in her seat after dinner, "you're a great chef Ayame-san!" (Yuki finally introduced them.)

"Thank you Tohru-kun," Ayame answered.

"Are you going home now!" Momiji creid seeing Tohru stand up.

"Uhh…I thought I heard something." She said eyes trained on the door.

"Huh, I didn't hear anything. Sit back down Tohru-kun." Haru said as Momiji

pulled on her arm.

"No, someones coming." She walked over to the front door and sliding it open found a very startled Kagura ready to open the door.

"Did I make that much noise? It tried to be quiet to surprise my dear precious Kyou-kun!" She cried.

"No, I just have very oversensitive hearing." Tohru reassured her, "he's over there."

"Who's there?" Kyou asked poking his head around the corner, seeing Kagura, "AHHHHHHH!!!!!"

"KYOU-KUN!!!"

"At least you didn't kill my house this time." Shigure said quite happily.

"Uhh…HI!" Lana said plastered to the wall with everyone else who watched the chase take place.

"Oh Kyou-kun you had a party and didn't invite me!" Kagura yelled, " And their girls! Oh you better not be cheating on me Kyou-kun!" Kagura punched him sending him headfirst towards Tohru.

"AHHHH!" Everyone yelled.

Tohru sidestepped him and he flew into Lana and they were enveloped into an orange cloud.

"WHAT!" Lana yelled holding up an orange little cat. Lana freaked out, she stood up real quick and got her foot caught in Kyou's pants which caused her to fall into Ayame which caused him to change into snake. "AHH! WHAT'S HAPPENING!" she yelled looking at the two small animals.

"Oops!" Kagura said.

Soon Ayame changed back causing the girls to shriek and turn their heads then Kyou changed making them do it again.

Tohru put her hands on Lana's shoulders trying to calm her down. "Calm down, I'm sure they can explain this." She said looking over at the Sohma's presen

"Um…ya….you see…we're possessed by the spirits of the Chinese Zodiac and when we are hugged by the opposite sex or our bodies are weak we change into our respected animal." Shigure quickly explained.

"We have no powers though." Ayame said.

"Except we can communicate with our animal." Haru added.

"WOW, so Kyou-kun's the cat and Ayame-san must be the snake! Are any of you possessed?" Lana asked.

"Ya, we all are," Yuki answered, "I'm the Rat."

"The Boar!" Kagura said brightly.

"The Ox." –haru-

"The Dog!" –shigure-

"Let me show you mine!" Momiji said bouncing wide-armed at Tohru, who stuck her arm out catching Momiji by the head keeping him at arms length.

"The Bunny."

"How'd you know?" Momiji asked with a confused look on his face.

"Because of your bouncy attitude, I just took a wild guess." She answered.

"Haha! You are a bright young girl who is very observant!" Ayame said.

"Well we should go!" Tohru said after beating everyone in a round of Dia Hin Min.

"But it's pouring out there!" Momiji said looking out the window.

"You already know the Sohma Curse so your welcome to stay here." Yuki offered, "anyway you look really tired Tohru."

"No I'm okay," she said trying to surpress a yawn.

"I hate when it rains," Kyou yelled, "I'm going to bed."

"You have to sleep down here Baka Neko!" Yuki said hitting Kyou in the head with a pillow.

"What about my room!" Kyou yelled.

"That's where the girls are sleeping," Haru said, "Of course me and Momiji will be joining Yuki but your not invited."

"Why would I want to sleep with you all anyway!" Kyou yelled throwing himself on the couch. Tohru just gave them all the kookoo sign.

"But I want to sleep with Tohru and Lana!" Momiji wined.

"Of course you can Momiji!" the girls said as Momiji took their hands and went to Kyou's room.

Well that's the end of the second chap I hope you enjoyed it. Please review! The next chappy will be a little confusing cause it contains the beginning of my little twist to the story! MWAHAHAHA!! Heehee! I hope you enjoy Please review!


	3. Stranger in the Night

HERE IT IS!!! THE THIRD CHAPTER!!! This is the beginning of the twist. Tel me what you think of it! It's got a weird beginning so here's the scoop. Your in Kyou's dream. So here we go!

Fanfiction: Little Secrets 

**By: Kewllilneko**

**Chapter Three: "Stranger in the Night"**

_"Kyou! Kyou!"_

_"Who are you?" Kyou yelled looking around a strange swirling forest._

_"Kyou! Kyou! Come find me!"_

_"Where are you?"_

_"Here!" Kyou saw a shadow between the trees and ran after it._

_"Come on Kyou!"_

_"Stop! Please stop! Who are you?"_

_"Catch me! You know who I am! Heehee!"_

_The shadow disappeared and Kyou burst through some bushes and was standing in a clearing with a giant rock in the center. On the rock a small black cat sat and smiled at him. Then Kyou's true form came out from behind the trees and walked up to the cat. It picked the cat up and hugged it and it changed back into Kyou! Kyou walked up to himself and stared into his own eyes. He reached out to touch the hand of himself when the figure of him shattered like glass and dissolved into his skin._

_The cat smiled at him and changed into a beautiful girl who's face was hidden in shadows._

_"You look familure." Kyou said to the girl._

_"I should you know me."_

_Then a great shadow passed over them and they were absorbed into darkness. Kyou watched as chains shot out of the dark and connected to the girl's arms and legs. Kyou ran to help her but fell down and kept falling into the dark as the dark closed in on him and watched as the girl reached out to him and faded into darkness._

_"KYOU! PLEASE HELP ME! KYOU!"_

Kyou shot up sweating, he had been having that dream a lot lately. He ran his hand through his hair.

"What does it mean?" He put his face in his hands as the dream played through his mind. Kyou looked up when he heard something on the stairs.

"Drat! He's here! Ow!"

Kyou looked hard and saw that it was Tohru. She had her hand pressed hard against her forehead and was breathing heavy. He stood up to help her when he heard her say,

"I knew I needed to go home! Ow! Got to get back!" she said as she slid the door open and step out into the night. "How did he find me here?" he heard her ask no one in particular as he followed her through the trees. Suddenly she went rigid, he stopped too and listened. Someone was following them, he could hear the footsteps behind them. He turned around and saw that Tohru had shot off running and whoever was following them was running too. He ran after her. Tohru soon fell through some bushes and when Kyou burst through she wasn't there. He was about to call out for her when someone dressed in all black landed in front of him.

"You shouldn't meddle in other people's business." The person half growled out at him. Something glittered in the moonlight under the persons cloak and Kyou soon saw that it was what looked like knives coming out from the person's fingers. The person raised them and was about to bring them down when they were shoved into a tree and knocked to the ground. Kyou looked over to see that his savior was Tohru. He noticed that she had blood dripping down her face from under the bandana. She looked over at him and her face softened. The person began to stand up so, Tohru grabbed Kyou's hand and dragged him after her in the direction of the road. The person began the chase again. They ran into a random house and Tohru grabbed a sword-like thing from the floor and slammed it into the door. Kyou heard a whimper and when he looked out the window he saw the person running away from the house.

"Uhh……?" Kyou started, turning around he saw Tohru leaning against the door, hand on her head panting.

"You shouldn't have followed me, I'm not safe to be around at night." Tohru said stubbornly.

"I saw you walk out holding your head, I thought you were hurt! How was I suppose to know?" Kyou yelled at her.

"I'm sorry…AURGGGHHH!" Tohru grabbed her forehead.

Kyou's face changed to worry, "Are you okay?"

"Ya, this happens every once in a while, since I lost my necklace."

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry I can't tell you now. Not yet. I don't want anyone else to get hurt. I told Lana not to be around me either, but did she listen…NO!" Tohru said rummaging around in a drawer. "It's never been this bad before though, something's up." She said in a voice so quiet only Kyou's cat-like hearing could've picked it up. Tohru untied her bandana, but quickly put a towel to her head before Kyou could see what she was hiding.

"Uhh…can I at least know one thing?" Kyou asked.

"Hmm?"

"Who was that and why was he chasing us?"

"He was after me and you just got in the way. That's all I can say right now."

Tohru sat down on a bedroll and pressed the towel harder on her head to stop the bleeding.

"Where are we?" Kyou asked breaking the silence.

"Home."

"What?"

"This is where me and Lana live."

"What about your parents?"

"Don't have any."

"You don't?"

"Nope."

"What happened?" Kyou asked sitting down on the floor near Tohru listening as the rain started up again.

"Lana's parents died in a car accident. She has no living relatives."

"And you?"

"I've never told anyone, Lana doesn't even know."

"There's a lot about you no one knows isn't there?"

"You could say so, I bet it's the same for you."

"Well, hey…um…if you ever need to talk to someone…um…I'm here." Kyou finally got out.

Tohru looked up and Kyou thought for the first time her was seeing her true smile. "Thanks."

They sat in silence for a while listening to the pitter of the rain on the roof of the small shack. Tohru saw Kyou shiver and handed him a blanket, he took it and warmed up. He saw that Tohru's bleeding had stopped so her got up and got her a band aide. Kyou looked around the small house and saw that there was a stove in the corner; it was one that needed a fire in it. He saw firewood nearby and quickly had a fire going and him and Tohru soon warmed up. _"This is where they live? This cold dreary place?" _Kyou thought as he looked at Tohru who rubbed her forehead and smiled at him.

"Thank you." Tohru quietly said.

"For what?" he looked at her confused as he rubbed his hands together to warm up.

"For listening."

"But you…"

"I know, but I told you more than I told anyone and I'm glad to have someone to talk to." She lay down and soon was breathing heavy in deep slumber.

Kyou looked down at her and smiled. He'd never felt like this with any one and he was glad to have her as his friend. He lay down on the bedroll next to her and soon he too was fast asleep.

I hope you all like this story. I know its starting to get a little confusing with my little twist entering but don't worry it will soon all be explained. Can't wait to hear your reviews and to get up chapter four! C ya soon!


	4. Moving In

**Come one come all to read the greatest story on earth!! Hahaha as if! Im sure it sucks but I like writing it anyway! Heres chapter four!! Enjoy!**

Fanfiction: Little Secrets 

**By: Kewllilneko**

**Chapter four: "Moving In"**

Morning finally came and Tohru, accompanied by Kyou, made their way back to Shigure's house.

"Shhh…I don't think anyone's up yet." Kyou whispered, Tohru nodded agreeing.

They quietly slipped back in and Kyou threw himself on the couch and was soon asleep, snoring.

"He looks so peaceful asleep." Tohru quietly said to herself. She wasn't tiered so she went into the kitchen to make breakfast for everyone.

"That was great Tohru-kun!" Ayame said.

"Thank-you!" She said happily in return, she had her bandana back on so no one would ask about the band aide.

"You're the best cook ever!" Momiji said bouncing around Lana and Tohru as they picked up the dirty dishes.

"What about me!" Ayame said unhappily.

"Your great too, but you have to admit that was really really good!" Haru said to stop Ayame from bursting out crying.

"See you later!" Lana yelled waving as her and Tohru walked home, Tohru just waved a hand over her shoulder like she always did.

"They're really nice girls." Ayame said as they headed back into the house.

"I like them!" Momiji said, putting in his two cents.

"I'm glad you met them Yuki." Haru said linking his arm over Yuki's neck.

"Ya, you're a real help though Baka Neko, you didn't even help with the dishes." Yuki said waiting for a response from the cat.

"Don't break my house!" Shigure said hearing the remark, walking into another room with Ayame. But Kyou had his hands in his pockets leaning against the window looking out of it with a glazed look on his face.

"What's your problem!?" Haru said rapping Kyou on the back of the head.

"Huh?" Kyou asked finally returning to the real world.

"Oh where are you Kyonkiti?" Ayame asked shaking Kyou on the shoulders.

"Hey leave me alone!" Kyou said whacking Ayame's hand away. He stormed up the steps and into his room. Slamming the door behind him, he looked around. His bed was a mess, showing the remains of where the girls, plus Momiji, had slept.

Yuki burst into his room yelling, "What's your problem, Baka Neko!"

Kyou turned around and looked at him in a way Yuki had never seen. It startled him, it wasn't anger or happiness, it was regret. Yuki had never seen him look like this and thought he never would. "Them." Was all he said.

"Who? Nasukie-san and Honda-san?"

"Ya." Kyou simply answered.

"Why?" Yuki asked still in shock that he'd called him Baka Neko three times and still got no reaction.

"Cause, the way they live and can just keep on smiling like nothings wrong."

'Huh?" Kyou then explained what happened last night, leaving out the chase and substituting in a lie.

"Don't think I'll be nice to you again Baka Nezumie! I still hate you!" Kyou yelled failing to punch Yuki.

_"Still the same old Kyou."_ Yuki thought as he walked out of his cousin's room stepping over an unconscious Kyou in the hall outside the door.

"Shigure?" Yuki called stepping into the living room once everyone left.

"Yes Yuki?" Shigure said taking off his glasses to look at him.

"Do you think we have room for two more people here?" Yuki asked.

_at school the next Monday_

"Hey! Sohma-san! Kyou-kun!" Lana yelled entering the classroom and seeing her friends.

"Hello Nasukie-san!" Yuki answered cheerfully, "Where's Honda-san?"

"Oh…she's coming. She's being real slow today."

"Oh! There she is!" Yuki pointed at Tohru slowly made her way to her desk.

"Helloo…." She said before dropping into her chair and laying her head on the desk top.

"Uh…you okay?" Yuki asked concerned.

"Mmmmphh…." Came a mumbled reply from her.

"She's been like this all morning. She came back from a walk and started acting like this." Lana hastily told them, concerned for her friend's health.

"Really?!" Yuki said with worry written all over his face, "Do you think she has a fever?"

"I don't really know." Lana placed her hand on Tohru's forehead to feel for a temperature but couldn't feel anything with the bandana in the way. "I wonder why she wears it anyway?" She reached for it to remove it, when a hand grabbed her wrist and wrenched it away, and in one quick movement was pinned to the floor.

"I TOLD YOU BEFORE LANA! NEVER TOUCH THE BANDANA!" said a very angry Tohru, "And I don't have a fever, I'm just tiered okay!"

"Sorry I blew up earlier. It's just I've told you before, Lana to never touch the bandana." Tohru apologized.

"It's alright I should've known better." Lana said as they walked home.

Tohru was slowly walking with them staring at the ground and quietly talking every once in a while.

"Are you sure your okay Tohru-kun?" Haru asked when she stumbled and almost fell.

"Yes." Was all she said.

"Are you sure you look pale." Momiji said hanging his head sideways to look at her.

"I'm fine Momiji, don't worry." She said patting his head, "Here's us!"

Her and Lana turned down their street and waved goodbye.

"I hope she's okay. She looks pretty bad." Yuki said worried as they kept on walking.

"She looked pretty bad." Haru commented. Kyou just walked along grumbling about something or other.

"TOHRU! TOHRU?!"

The boys heard the yelling and ran back to where Lana and Tohru had turned. They found Lana bent over an unconscious Tohru.

"What's up Hatori?" Shigure said when Hatori, another Sohma, the family doctor, came out form checking up on Tohru.

"I don't know?!" was all he said.

"What do you mean you don't know?!!!" Kyou, who was sitting outside the room, yelled.

"What's wrong Hatori!?" Yuki asked worried.

"It's strange." He said scratching his head, "She seems to be in pain but I cant find anything wrong with her."

"Well what do we do?" Yuki asked more concerned even more now that they didn't even know what was wrong with her.

"She needs rest and to be kept warm, she keeps shivering." Hatori prescribed.

"The last thing she told me was that she needed something from at home." Lana told them all.

Kyou looked up at them right before rushing out of the house.

"KYOU!" Lana yelled.

"Where's he going?" Haru asked entering the room with snacks.

"Lana? He told me about where you and Tohru live. And I don't think it's safe for you to live there." Yuki said leaning up against the wall.

"Well, where would we go?" Lana asked him.

"You can stay here." Shigure said happily.

"WHAT! NO WE COULDN'T!" Lana yelled.

"Calm down we have plenty of room. We couldn't just leave you there, especially knowing how bad off you are." Haru said.

"Please stay!" Momiji cried, "Then I could visit you all the time!"

Kyou rushed in to where Tohru was with the sword she had used before. _This better work!_ He thought as he placed the sword in her hands and closed her hand over it. He felt a weird feeling go through the room and Tohru's eyes opened.

"Where….what!?" Tohru said confused.

"You passed out so we brought you home." Yuki said kindly walking into the room.

"I have to get home!" She cried sitting up fast, but her head hurt her so much she had to lie back down again.

"You are home." Shigure said sticking his head in the door.

"Huh?"

"We're going to stay here now Tohru!" Lana said happily, "They invited us to stay here!"

"No we can't!"

"That's what I said!"

"But we insist!" Momiji said sitting down by Tohru.

"Hatori and Haru have already gone to get your stuff." Yuki said, "How do you feel?"

"Better my head doesn't hurt as bad." Tohru said, Kyou noticed she kept the sword hidden from everyone's view but held onto it tightly.

"This is yours and Lana's room now." Shigure said.

"Thanks." Tohru mumbled, "I'm hungry." She said blushing as they all heard her stomach growl and everyone laughed.

"Well Lana already made dinner so lets eat, can you make it downstairs?" Shigure cheered.

They all went downstairs, Yuki and Kyou stayed a little behind with Tohru and helped her down the stairs for she was having trouble walking.

"Thank you all soo much!" Tohru said going upstairs to bed, she still wasn't feeling all that great.

"No problem, we couldn't just leave you there." Shigure said sitting down after clean up and saying goodbye to everyone who had to leave. Hatori and Haru finally came back with their things and they unpacked their room.

"Is Hatori one of the zodiac?"

"Yes, but you have to ask him."

"Oh."

"Goodnight everyone!"

"Goodnight, me too, I'm out."

"Nighty night!"

**welp that's the end of Chapter four I hope it was good! See ya in chapter five! Please review or I might not finish this fanfic! Luvies!!!!**


	5. Up on the Rooftop

This may be a short story and it may have a funny ending all depending on how long I can keep hidden from my mom. I'm typing this chappie from under my blankets on my laptop. Hehee. So don't get mad at me. Oh and even if I get to the ending I want it will still be a cliffhanger. It will only be a good chapter with one. So read on my lovelies!

**Fanfic: Little Secrets**

**By: Kewllilneko**

**Chapter five: "Up on the Rooftop"**

_I want to help Tohru, she seems to be in trouble but how can I if I don't even know what's wrong with her! _Kyou though frustrated to himself as he lay on the roof letting his thoughts carry away with the light wind blowing playfully through his orange hair.

Lana and Tohru had been with the Sohmas for a week now. Still no surprise visit from Akito yet, but he did say he would allow the girls to stay with them. Hatori had come over every once in a while to check up on Tohru. She was getting better but every so often she would be struck by great pain. Kyou could tell that she carried the sword thing with her, concealed, either behind her in her pant belt covered by her shirt or in one of the boots she always wore. She seemed fine whenever it was touching her. Everyone adored having them live with them. Especially Yuki with Tohru. Kyou frowned as the images of him with her popped into his head. Yuki was always around Tohru, helping her and treating her as if she was a princess.

_Well she is one isn't she? _Kyou shook the thought from his head, _Damn, why can't I do something right around her? _Kyou rolled over on his side and put his chin iin his hand. Looking out into the woods he was just in time to see Yuki and Tohru return from their secret base. _Why doesn't that Baka Neko just die, _Kyou watched as they both entered into the house, _I've never been able to have Tohru for a moment by ourselves, why doesn't he just go pamper Lana?_Kyou sat up and watched the sunset on the horizon, then hearing Tohru calling him for dinner he jumped off the roof to go eat.

_Damn I can't sleep!_ Kyou sat up and grabbing a blanket jumped out his window and up onto the roof. His mind swirled with thoughts of Tohru, she was very quiet at dinner that night, then when Kyou went to go to bed he found her sitting outside his door, she wanted to talk to him but Yuki appeared and it was ruined, and lastly her and Lana got into a big argument no one could figure out what it was about so Tohru was sleeping in the extra bedroom soon to be hers. He mostly thought about what Tohru had wanted to talk to him about, she looked worried.

_That Baka Nezumi! We finally had a moment to ourselves but then that thing ruined it! _He felt like screaming that into the darkness, but was afraid to wake anyone. Placing his chin on his knees, he looked over to his side and noticed three things…..

Tohru's window was right there.

It was open.

Tohru is a very heavy sleeper.

Acting on instinct he jump down through her window and softly landed on her floor and looked around he saw her asleep on the bedroll in the corner. He walked over and saw that she was sleeping peacefully. She had kicked all the covers off and was clutching the pillow to her chest with her chestnut hair fanned out behind her like a stain on the pure white sheets she lay on. The moon made her skin seem to glow. Kyou knelt down beside her and gently brushed his hand over her cheek marveling at how soft her skin was. He knew he should leave but he wished he could just stay there and look at her forever. She seemed to understand him better then anyone else he knew.

He place his hand in hers and intertwined his fingers in hers. He heard her moan his name and jumped back, her eyes slowly fluttered open, "Kyou?"

He jumped out the window and up onto the roof. He stayed perfectly silent, hoping, praying that she would fall back asleep and take it all as a dream. "Kyou?" all his hopes shattered. He decided to get it over with, "Are you mad at me?"

"Why should I be?"

"Because I was in your room."

"No, I was kinda happy to see you."

"You were?" He looked at her when she sat down next to him.

"Yes, I've been wanting to talk to you for quite some time now."

They sat in silence for a second, Kyou wondered if he should say something. He began to talk, but Tohru put her hand to his mouth and a tear ran down her face. Kyou, startled took her hand from his mouth and held it. Looking into her face he could tell she was trying to find the right words to start with.

"Kyou…" she finally started, "something's going on. I'm really scared about it. Its happened before and it ended in something terrible. I don't know how to explain or even start to tell you, I want to tell you, I trust you, you're the only one I want to know. But…." She stopped when she started crying harder. Kyou concerned, put an arm around her, but kept far enough to prevent contact comforted her until she stopped.

"Kyou, something's going on with Lana, she's acting all strange and sneaking out in the middle of the night. I don't trust her any more. You have to believe me."

"Don't worry I do." Kyou said. He really meant it too, there was no one in the world he wouldn't trust more than Tohru. "We'll try to follow her tomorrow night and see where she goes."

"Thank you." Tohru said smiling and wiping away the tears that still stained her face.

"Oh I don't think you'll have to follow me" Lana said stepping out from the woods surrounding the Sohma's house, "I've brought the party right to you."

"LANA!" Kyou and Tohru stood up.

"Hello Tohru, I've missed you soo much." Someone said from the darkness and entered into the moonlight.

"No"

"Oh yes Tohru, now wont you come down and say hello to your older brother!"

**Mwahaha. Aren't I evil! I got to finish this without my mom finding me!! Yay!! Isn't this a great twist to the story!! And you all thought Tohru was an orphan!! You'll just have to wait till the next chapter to have everything explained. That's right, I'm explaining Tohru's little secret in the next chapter. I'll try to get it up as fast as I can kay!! Oh I'm starting a new fanfic if you want, its going to be called "Good and Evil" it should be good. Well lets see if I can get that first chapter started before I'm found out.**


	6. All Secrets Out

Whoo! I know I've been a little slow on getting this one out and I left you at a crucial part, but I'm also writing another fanfic, if you want to read it it's called "Good and Evil". I've gotten a lot of reviews for it and the second chap just went up that it sounds really good! It's another Kyoru cause…HE'S THE BEST!! HEHE!! I think Yuki's cool don't get me wrong, but…I like lil bad boys!! Hehehee and kitties! Meow Meow!!

Fanfiction: Little Secrets

By: Kewllilneko

Chapter Six: "All Secrets are Out"

"Your brother?!" Kyou asked astonished.

"No he's not." Tohru growled.

"Oh Tohru…your still upset with me aren't you?" Her so called brother smirked.

Tohru just growled at him, "Lana what's this about?" Kyou nodded in agreement wanting to know too.

"Oh…I was wondering if you would ask, you see, I was never your real friend. I just played along till the right moment. I work for your brother Tohru, your just who I got stuck with." Lana laughed out loud.

"Nii-san! I'm not going back!" Tohru yelled. Kyou turned and looked at her and saw fear written in her eyes.

"Well hello Kyou, or should I say little kitty." Tohru's older brother said smiling.

"Huh??" Kyou said startled and confused.

"Oh she hasn't told you?" He said turning his head to look at her.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Tohru yelled. There was a commotion in the house and Shigure, Kagura, Yuki, Haru, Momiji, Hatori, and Ayame came running out.

"What….what's going on?" Shigure cried upon seeing everyone.

"Oh, the whole Sohma Squad is here, allow me to introduce myself as Brawn, Tohru's older brother." He said bowing low. He cocked his head at Tohru and snickered, "You don't have your necklace anymore I see Tohru."

Tohru frantically searched herself but found she did not have the necklace or the sword. She looked down red from fright, she knew what could happen.

"Allow me to introduce some more people Tohru may remember…."

"Lance…" A guy with red hair stepped out.

"Tai…." A guy with silvery blue hair stepped out.

"and my best friend Jake, you haven't met him yet though lil sis. I brought him with just for you though." Brawn said smiling at her. First her eyes got wide and then she frowned. Her and Kyou were now off the roof and by the rest of the family. Yuki and Kyou were standing by Tohru protectively.

"Well as I see your not going to tell them everything, I guess I will." Brawn said still smiling.

"NO!!" Tohru yelled seeing Jake was missing from the group of people in front of them. He came up behind them and grabbed Tohru pushing her forward and wrapping his arms around her in an embrace. Kyou and Yuki reached to help her but a cloud of black surrounded them and they lost sight. Soon it cleared and Jake was holding up a bundle of clothes that belonged to Tohru.

"Where is she!" Kyou yelled.

"Kyou my dear, all will be explained, you see. The Sohma family isn't the only ones possessed by the spirits of the zodiac. See you all are possessed by the nice or white spirits but there are others that are possessed by the evil or black spirits. I'm sure by now you know who those others are, am I right?" He asked.

"You are?" Hatori said questionly.

"Ding ding ding! We have a winner! Yes we are. But you all have the easy way out. Yes even you kyou, see you all just change into your animal when hugged then change back to your human form. Yet with us there is one more step. Lets use Natsu as an example. Kyou, you've already met him I've heard." As a guy in a black cape appeared and when he took off the cape they saw that his skin was stripped, he had fangs, a tiger tail and ears, and long sharp claws, or the knives as Kyou thought. "You see we retain parts of our animal form causing us to look like demons until we are touched with the seal of the zodiac. Then we become human again, yet we are quite dangerous in this form for we have many strengths that our animal has. You may be wondering what animals we are. Well Natsu, he is the tiger. I'm the dog, yes Shigure I'm your opposite. Lance if the dragon, a real dragon not a sea horse Hatori. Tai is the ox, an ox though not a cow Haru. Jake is here so I can control my lil sister. Oh and you may be wondering what animal she is, you'll be surprised Kyou." Jake then reached his hand in to the pile of clothes he held and pulled out a little black cat.

"Tohru?" Yuki asked.

"Yes, she is the cat. Now you know why it seemed she knew how you felt. Oh and you may be wondering about why she whore that bandana. Its cause we have our animals name written on our foreheads. She was trying to hide, as if." Then there was a yell from Jake. "What is the problem?"

"She's gone!" Jake cried.

"WHAT! You did put the cuffs on her right!"

"Uhhh………"

"You didn't! CRAP!"

"At least we have the guns!" Jake said pulling his out as everyone else did. The Sohmas pulled back from them as they searched for Tohru.

"That won't help! Have you ever seen Tohru in her other form! Four bullets to the chest won't stop her from what she wants to do." Lance said.

"Is she really that strong?" Kyou asked.

"Yes, why do you think we spent all this time looking for her?!" Brawn yelled.

"Maybe you should get lessons from her, Baka Neko!" Yuki smarted off to him.

"This is no time for games!" Ayame said, not sounding at all like himself.

Then there came a growl from a branch in a nearby tree, everyone turned to look and saw a shadow of a crouching figure on the branch.

"You shouldn't have meddled with me or my new family, nii-san. Now you pay the price." She leapt off the branched and charged her brother.

Well that's the end of that chapter I hope you enjoyed and if you want you can check out my new fanfic… "Good and Evil" I've got a lot of good reviews on it already even with only one chapter up. The second chap is up now so please check it out too. Well now you know the secrets. Tell me what you think of the twist and what you think is going to happen next!! Till later!


	7. The FightKidnapping

I'm soooo sorry that this took so long for me to update. I've been working on my clothes designs and my mother took my labtop with all my saved work on it on a trip over the weekend so I couldn't work on it sorry sorry sorry!

**Fanfiction: Little Secrets**

**By: Kewllilneko**

**Chapter seven: The fight/kidnapping**

Tohru lunged at her brother who shot at her and if he hit her no one knows for she sure didn't act like it. She sliced him across the face leaving five deep slash marks across his face. Natsu, the only one in his third form lashed out at Tohru but she dodged it easily and slammed him in the stomach and he went flying into a nearby tree. He fell and lay there for a second then got back up but Tohru was ready for him she round housed him right in the head and he spun to the ground and this time didn't get up. She turned on her brother who was looking for something in the folds of his cloak. She ran up to him and grabbing his collar threw him into a tree. Lance took out a sword and ran at her but when he brought it down upon her she stopped it and broke it clear in half. Then grabbing the remaining part in his hand she threw him far. Tai ran at her and tried punching her but she side stepped it and brought her fist down on the side of his face. He fell to the ground where she kicked him out in to the bushes she threw Lance. Tohru's brother finally regained conscience and found what he was looking for, it was a gold necklace. He held it out. Natsu also got up and they both came at her Natsu finally got a hold on her and Brawn tried to fasten the necklace to her but she reared up and kicked him back. Using her body weight she was able to flip Natsu onto the ground and this time he was out.

"Get out of here before I kill you just like you did." Tohru said growling menacingly to her brother. Brawn stood up and with the rest of the injured group ran off.

"This isn't the end you know." Brawn laughed at her.

Tohru fell to the ground and the last thing she saw was Yuki looking down at her telling her to hang on.

"Are you okay Tohru?" Momiji said sympathetically.

"Yea, but your not frightened of me?" she asked. She was still in her third form sitting there while everyone made sure she was okay.

"No, you actually look cute!" Shigure and Ayame said to her. Tohru had black cat ears coming out of her chestnut hair, a black furry tail twitching on the ground that Momiji found quite interesting to play with, she had fangs that you could clearly see when she smiled. Her nails had grown longer to take the place of claws, her eyes were also slitted like a cats and had tints of gold in them.

"Found it!" Kyou slid down the banister holding the sword thing Tohru used to always carry. He handed it to Tohru and the second she touched the seal on it she changed back to herself in a puff of black smoke.

"Why do you still have your clothes on, but they are different?" Haru asked.

"Oh! When we change into our third form we get a set of battle clothing that goes along with our sign. Mine has the symbol of the cat on it along the sleeves and the crest of the zodiac on the back. That's the shirt for me its black. The pants are just normal looking pants but the pants we wear have special features for each of the members for me they are flexible because I'm always moving. Then the shoes are just black that are quite comfy and are great for climbing." Tohru explained.

"Lucky." Kagura said.

"Actually I don't like having the third form." Tohru said sipping the tea.

"Is this why you never hugged us and made sure we didn't?" Hatori asked.

"Yes."

"Would you change?" Yuki asked.

"No. I just knew that if you hugged me and didn't change I would have to explain and I couldn't risk it."

"Why not! Your just like us. We can understand you better than anyone." Kyou half yelled.

"Because!" Tohru yelled back standing up startling Kyou, "I have a very hard time trusting people!"

"Why! Because of your condition!" Kyou yelled back not liking that he was stood up to.

"kyou….." everyone said.

"When you're an orphan because your own brother killed your family and you witnessed it how would you react when you cant even trust your own brother, your own blood, how can you trust other people!" Tohru yelled tears streaming down her face remember that night exactly. She turned and ran out the door in to the rain.

"………"

"Wow. I didn't know that." Haru said.

"That must be tough." Ayame said.

"No wonder she seemed closed up and scared of a lot of things." Shigure said.

Kyou stayed standing staring out the door in the direction Tohru had run. He couldn't believe it. She seemed so happy and relaxed. How could something like that happen to someone and them not go crazy.

"Baka Neko!" Yuki said punching Kyou across the room.

"Nrrrrr…." Kyou stood up and ran after Tohru.

"He better not hurt her anymore." Hatori said, "She's had enough tonight as it is."

_Tohru! Tohru! I'm sorry! I didn't know! Me and my fat mouth! I hate me! _Kyou ran through the woods that surrounded the house in search for Tohru. He heard crying through the rain and ran for where he heard the noise. He pushed some branches out the way and found her. A rain drenched Tohru sat huddled up on a rock in the middle of a clearing. Then Kyou remembered his dream when he heard what she was saying…

"Help me! Please help me!"

"Tohru…." Kyou walked out but then more of his dream took place for Brawn clad in a black cloak walked up behind her.

"TOHRU!" He yelled.

Brawn lashed out and put gold wrist bands on her arms and while he ran to her aid she shook then fell back into the arms of Brawn. Kyou went to punch him but Brawn round housed him and sent him flying. The last sight Kyou had of them was Brawn laughing and Tohru looking at him sadly reaching for him but unable to do anything. Then everything went black.

**If that seemed short to you well…..oh well I have homework to do and my clothes designs I need to finish by tomorrow. God! Well I hoped you like it soo far. I hope you get everything about the evil/black and good/white zodiac members. Oooo I cant wait to do the next chapter you'll be surprised I'll start writing it tomorrow or tonight whenever. Plz review.**


	8. Backgrounds

OMG! I am sooo soooo sorry I told you I would type this as fast as I could but I guess I didn't! AHHHHHH! Shame on me! Shame shame shame!

**Title: Little Secrets**

**By: Kewllilneko**

**Chapter 8: "Backgrounds"**

"STUPID BAKA!" Yuki yelled at Kyou when he finally returned from his unrescue.

"So Brawn showed up and took her!" Haru asked concerned.

"Ya, he put something on her and she acted as though she had the energy sucked out of her." Kyou explained as Kagura put ice on his wounded head.

"We have to save her!" Yuki yelled standing up, shocking everyone near him from his outburst.

"How can we? We don't even know where they took her." Momiji began crying.

"I do."

Everyone turned and looked at the quiet Hatori.

"I have a secret of my own that may help you understand the Black Zodiac members better." Hatori looked them all over and even Ayame was sitting quietly waiting for his explaination. "You should know first off that Tohru…….she's my…..adopted sister. She was brought to the main house right after the accident that killed her parents. Her brother was brought too and I always wondered why she hated him soo much. Now I know. Well," Hatori looked directly at Yuki, "You should know that your not the only one Akito keeps for himself."

Yuki's eyes opened wide in question.

"Tohru, was kept by Akito as his own personal pet. Those cuffs you saw where put on her by him to keep her from changing and her power from getting too strong. She was, as he called her 'His Pet'. All the members of the Black Zodiac where under his command and kept from everyone else. He used them to force people to do his bidding. He tortured the others till they were completely under his command. He never did that to Tohru though. She was his, he made her watch though. Mentally torturing her. So Yuki, your not the only one."

Yuki was standing now staring at the door, "So your saying she was probably taken back to Akito!"

"Yes"

"We cant go now to get her though."

"and why not!" Kyou yelled standing up next to Yuki for the first time.

"Because its too dangerous. We'll go into the morning."

Yuki and Kyou walked in different directions both showing their dislike in the settlement from the Aura that surrounded them.

"Master Akito. We have found her."

"Good. Leave her here. I will deal with her my way."

"Yes Master." Brawn set down his sister and left the room closing the door quietly.

Tohru stood up shaking as she looked into the threatening eyes of Akito.

"You ran away. Why?"

Tohru was surprised by this question. Akito never asked their opinion of things. "Because I was tired of being your pet. Your plaything!" she suddenly spurted out.

Akito was there suddenly in front of her and slapped her across the face. The force of the slap was about the same of a punch and brought tears to her eyes. Akito saw the tears, he cared for her more than anything and this was the first time he had ever struck her. He felt bad for what he did but knew she deserved it. He had given her everything she had ever wanted. But he still pitied her. "Tohru. My Tohru. Don't ever leave again." He wrapped his arms around her engulfing her in himself and his power. He felt her subdued beneath his crush and she went limp in his arms.

"Aki." He heard her whisper his childhood nickname she had called him when they were younger.

Brawn heard Akito call him from within. He entered and after bowing saw his sister in the embrace of their Master. He smiled knowing that if there was no interference he would have his sister back. Cause even through what they had been through he still loved her and wanted her back as his sister.

"Brawn."

"Yes Master"

"Through a few days, we will have her back to the way it was."

"Yes."

"You would like that wouldn't you."

"Yes Master."

"I can help make her forget the others and the time she spent with them. It will take time, but there cant be any interference."

"I will make sure none of the other Zodiac members mess this up."

"Good" Akito stroked Tohru's hair. She looked up at him.

"Aki? Whats the matter?" she asked him innocently as he began the process of ridding her of her new friends.

"Nothing. You're here with me and that's all." He bent down and placed a kiss on her forehead.

**I hope you understand it all so far. I'm trying my best to explain it all. Its hard cause I understand cause I made it up but I need to explain my vision to you all in words that are written down. Well I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can!**


	9. Back in Time

Heres the next chapter. I hope you like it it contains a few flashbacks to the time Tohru spent at the main house as Aki's(hehehe) pet.

**Fanfiction: Little Secrets**

**By: Kewllilneko**

**Chapter Nine: "Back in Time"**

Kyou stood in the door way of Tohru's room. He was upset with himself that he couldn't protect her more than he did. He had failed. His eyes scanned her room till they fell upon a familiar object. A stuffed animal,a brown cat with a green ribbon around its neck. He walked over to it and held it in his hands as a memory of it flooded into his head.

beginning of flashback

"Shishou? How was that kick!"

"It was awesome Kyou. I can tell you've been practicing!"

"Thank you!"

"Why don't you take a break real fast as I talk to these other students."

"Okay!" Kyou walked to the door to go outside when his eyes fell upon a girl about his age standing at the door watching what was going on. She had a green ribbon tied in her hair keeping it from falling in her face.

"Hello." She said smiling at him.

"Hi." Kyou returned.

"Your really good"

"Really?…. I mean of course I am."

"hee hee! Your funny."

"My names Kyou Sohma."

"You're the cat aren't you!" she said excitedly.

"Yes I am." Kyou said shocked that she even wanted to be around him and knowing that.

"I've always wanted to meet you! Were like the same you know! I love cats!"

"Its not the same!" Kyou yelled at her. He saw the hurt in her eyes, "I'm sorry I yelled at you its just…."

"No I'm sorry. I know how difficult it is to be the cat of the Zodiac."

Kyou felt bad for what he did to her. She treated him like a normal person. He could at least be kind to her. "Wait right here. I have something for you."

The girl watched him run off. She stood there watching the way Kyou had ran off. Finally he returned carrying something. He walked up to her and handed her the thing he was carrying. She looked at it and saw that it was a small stuffed animal in the shape of a cat. She smiled and took it from him.

"Someone gave it to me as a practical joke. I don't want it. If you want you can have it." He blushed.

"Thank you!" she hugged it and then took off the green ribbon she wore and put it around the cats neck. "Oh no!" she cried.

"What?" Kyou asked shocked from the moment.

"I just remembered the time! I have to get back before I'm missed!" she turned and started to run off. She soon stopped and turned to look at Kyou. "Thank you again!"

Kyou watched her run off. Then he remembered something. "Wait! You didn't tell me your name!" but by that time she was too far for her to hear.

end flashback

Kyou stared at the cat. Tohru was the little girl. She must have been talking about Akito when she ran back. Kyou then knew that he had to go save her. He put the cat into his bag and snuck downstairs to go to the main house.

"Kyou!"

Kyou quickly turned around and came face to face with Yuki.

"What do you want Baka!"

"Shut up! I want to help you! You cant fight Akito alone."

Kyou was shocked that Yuki even wanted to be near him. "Okay but you better not get in my way."

"Ya ya whatever."

**I hope you enjoyed that and understood it. I liked that little flashback. I made it up. So now you know that Kyou and Tohru had an encounter a long time ago!**


	10. Finding Tohru

Well I hope you understand the story so far. I've done my best so you cant blame me. You can only blame yourself. I know you all probably reading this don't have a life cause if you did you would be out there doing stuff with your friends instead of reading my ridiculous story. But I don't have one either otherwise I'd be out there right now too hangin with my friends instead of typing this story.

**Fanfiction: Little Secrets**

**By: Kewllilneko**

**Chapter Ten: "Finding Tohru"**

"Hurry it up Nezumi!"

"Would you quiet down Baka!"

(Even though they were working together Kyou and Yuki still found time to fight.)

Kyou and Yuki were at the main house. They were trying to find a way in without being spotted by fellow Zodiac members and those of the Dark side.

"Do you know any ways in to Akito's room without going through the main door?" Kyou whispered, "You were in there enough!"

Yuki sent Kyou's head into the nearby tree. "Shut up I'm trying to remember, it's been a long time okay!" Yuki finally remembered a window Akito used to look out into the garden. Yuki lead the way to the gardens and Kyou climbed up to the window and helped Yuki up once he saw that the coast was clear. They looked around the room and saw that no one was in there. They entered and crossed the room till they got to the doorway. Then suddenly the heard a pair of footsteps headed that way. They frantically searched the room for a hiding spot. They found one in a solo closet full of Akito's clothing. They looked through a crack in the door and saw Akito and Tohru enter. Akito said something to someone standing just outside the door but they couldn't hear it. Finally Akito dismissed the person and closed the door.

"Aki? What's happened the last few days. I can't remember." Tohru asked him.

"Oh Tohru, that's a shame cause we spent them together in the gardens. I hope you can remember they were quite enjoyful." Akito said to Tohru hugging her.

Yuki heard Kyou begin to growl next to him. Akito must have heard it too for his gaze shifted to the very closet they had found refuge in. _oh no! he's gonna find us in here and the whole plan will be ruined!_ Yuki frantically looked for an escape but alas there was none in sight. Akito seemed to glide across the floor as he rushed to the closet. His claw like hands retched the doors open exposing them to the room.

"You!" Akito hissed at the companions.

"Who are they Aki?" A timid Tohru said as she approached behind him, "They seem familiar."

"No you do not know them. They are thieves come to steal from me!" Akito said as he pushed Tohru away from them.

Tohru's hands went to his shoulders and she whispered into his ear, "Then let me rid them for you. It's the least I could do for all you've done for me."

Akito smiled and he moved aside to allow her access to them. She smiled and Yuki and Kyou watched in amazement as she transformed into her third form ready to fight them.

"TOHRU NO WE'RE YOUR FRIENDS NOT HIM!" Yuki shouted, but to deaf ears as she lunged at them.

**ooooohhh poor Tohru! Tricked by Aki! Well you'll just have to see how it all turns out in the next chapter of !LITTLE SECRETS! Hehehe! So long from the author Kewllilneko!**


	11. Tohru vs Everyone

Well I guess I was being a little stinker leaving you at a critical point like that one! But guess what I'll be able to get these up faster with the labtop now plugged into my room yay! So here we go……

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

**Fanfiction: Little Secrets**

**By: Kewllilneko**

**Chapter Eleven: Tohru Vs. Everyone**

Tohru lunged at them claws out ready to rip their faces off. The look in her eyes showed Yuki and Kyou she didn't remember them as friends but as a threat, a threat she must destroy. They both were able to dodge her the first time but she was super fast and slashed gashes across Kyou's cheeks. Kyou fell away in to the wall as pain flooded his face. She then turned to Yuki seeing Kyou was down, Yuki saw the look she gave him an d shivers ran down his spine, it was the look of blood lust. She charged Yuki and he went to move but she spun around and her foot slammed into his chest sending him to sit next to Kyou.

Akito walked up to Tohru and placed his arms around her waist and kissed her neck, "That's enough. I think they've learned their lesson. Anyways I have something I need to do with them." Tohru changed back to her original form and relaxed, she then turned to face Akito. Akito smiled at her and pulled her in and kissed her on the lips.

Kyou began to growl next to Yuki, Yuki had to grab him to stop his attack. Akito dismissed Tohru and she left and they saw her meet up with her brother Brawn outside who caught the eyes of Kyou and sneered at him.

"So don't you agree she's the strongest?" Akito smiled at them on the floor. He walked over and sat down in a chair.

"You bastard!" Kyou yelled at Akito.

"And that makes you a….?" Akito said coolly

"What did you do to her?"

"She's back the way I like her before she found out a few things and ran away." Akito said as a frown showed on his face.

Kyou lunged at him Yuki not able to stop him but Lance, the Dark Tiger, appeared and grabbed him and picked up Yuki and deposited them in separate cells that were black but for a single window to be held prisoner in their own family.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tohru walked over to where Akito sat and watched him hold a little bird on his finger.

"Aki?"

"Yes, Tohru."

"Who were those boys they seemed familure?"

"Don't worry, they are nobodies. If you want you can go enjoy the sunshine in the garden and I will be there to join you once Hatori has finished with my check up."

Tohru smiled at Akito, "Thank you Aki!" she bounded out the door.

Akito smiled to himself, "She's back and no one can take her away from me this time."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tohru was walking down the hall going for the door that lead to the gardens, but she had taken a detour and headed for the solitary rooms where the intruders were being held. She peered through the small window in the door and saw they were sitting silently against the wall so they seemed to be back to back.

Kyou felt someone looking at him and looked to the door. He saw Tohru and stood up and looked to her hopefully. "Tohru?"

"How do you know my name?"

"What? You've forgotten?"

"Forgotten what?"

"All the time you spent with us, Yuki, Kagura, Momiji. Any of those names familure?"

"No I've only spent time with Akito."

Kyou deflated and fell to the floor. Tohru looked at this boy who she couldn't remember but seemed to know her. And who were these other people he was talking about. She didn't know any of them. She heard chiming in the hall and knew that Akito would be looking for her in the gardens. She took one last look at Kyou and frowned. She raced out through the doors and to the garden.

"Aki!"

"There you are Tohru." He wrapped an arm around her waist and lead her away, "There is something I want you to see." And he lead her to the sakura trees.

**well I hope your happy with the story so far. I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible and thank you for being so faithful to the story! XD**


	12. Flood of Memories

-1**I am soo soo soooooo sorry for this taking oh so long!! I was grounded and then we moved, and then I had the worst writers block. And also I am working on two stories I plan on getting published, and a collection of poems! So once again I am so sorry. I hope this chapter helps make up for me taking so long! thank you for being faithful even though I have made you wait so long! I hope to get the next chapter up much sooner!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Fanfiction: Little Secrets**

**By: Kewllilneko**

**Chapter Twelve: Flood of Memories**

"What are we going to do, Akito is going to punish us so bad." Yuki asked Kyou through the wall separating them.

"We have to find a way to get her to remember." Kyou replied.

"How, that's the problem!" Yuki stood up quickly, frustrated.

"Wait, she seemed to find us familiar, in this manga I read this girl lost her memory but got it back cause her friends flooded her with images of her past." Kyou said excitedly.

"Kyou, you stupid neko! That just might work." Yuki said just as excited.

"First," Kyou looked around his cell, "We have to get out of here."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Aki?"

"Yes, Tohru." Akito stroked her cheek as she sat in between his legs out in the garden.

"Why do I feel like I've missed something?" she turned to look at him.

Akito's eyes flashed frustration, "Because I went away for a while and you missed the time you spent with me."

"Oh, was that it?" Tohru returned to playing with the flower she had picked.

Akito stood up and smiled, he held his hand out for Tohru to take, "Let us go back inside, it's almost dinner time."

"Okay Aki!" Tohru flashed him one of her gorgeous smiles.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyou and Yuki were running around in their cells working up a sweat. To anyone that passed by they looked like they were just going insane, but it was part of their plan to escape. They were getting their bodies weak so they would change into their animal forms to fit through the bars of the cell door.

"You know nezumi, this was a good idea," Kyou said between breathes.

"Well I couldn't have gotten the idea if you hadn't made the comment that if only we were smaller to fit through the bars." Yuki said smiling.

_We're actually getting along, this isn't so bad. Talking to him like a human being._ Both Yuki and Kyou thought to themselves.

Soon two poofs were heard from the cells and a cat and rat slipped through the bars.

"Lets go, we have to find Tohru!" Yuki rat said.

"She was headed to the gardens!"

They both ran off in the direction of the gardens, that was until they heard Akito's voice coming from down a hall. They glanced at one another and changed direction towards his voice. Upon arriving they found Tohru with him along with her brother Brawn. They couldn't make out what they were saying but they soon saw Tohru walk away from them.

"Lets go!! Quickly." Yuki said in a whisper and they both ran off to follow her.

She entered a room but lucky for them didn't shut the door all the way. They slipped in and Kyou kicked the door closed all the way.

"Who's there!?" Tohru spun around.

"Please don't kill us until you heard us out!" Yuki said still in his rat form.

"You! You're the ones from the cells! What are you doing out! I must return you!" Tohru went to pick them up.

"No! Tohru listen Akito is lying to you! Don't you feel like your forgetting something?" Kyou yelled.

Tohru froze and stared at them, "Okay, I'll give you one minute then I have to bring you back."

"Don't you remember any of the time you spent with us?" Yuki asked.

"Going to school with us? Sitting on the roof with me? Fighting your brother? Spending time with Momiji?" Kyou said walking up to her, he put his paws on her knees.

Suddenly her eyes flashed and something clicked in her brain with the mention of Momiji's name, "Momiji?"

"Yes!" Kyou said happily, "And Haru and Kagura!"

Tohru grabbed her head as memories flooded her head of what she had forgotten. Images flashed before her eyes reminding her of all the fun she had and the new friends she made and her betrayal. Soon she collapsed to the floor holding her head, breathing heavily. Kyou padded up to her, he was still in his cat form. Yuki still stood near the door, watching Kyou and Tohru.

Tohru brought her head up and looked at Kyou through tear filled eyes, "Kyou?"

Kyou smiled and leaped into her arms and she hugged him, she extended her hand to Yuki who ran up and was embraced too.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Tohru said into Kyou's fur.

"We couldn't let you just forget us." Yuki said happily.

"We should…" but footsteps coming down the hall cut her off.

They stared at the door , they watched in horror as the doorknob turned.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hope you all aren't too mad at me that I took so long!! Sorry once again I'll try to get the next chapter up much quicker! **


End file.
